


So Many Words

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Invitations challenge. Wesley and Illyria, post The Girl in Question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Words

Blatant was not something Wesley had ever experienced from a woman, ever, in any circumstances. His mother had always politely asked him to the table for dinner. Lilah's advances had been part of a greater scheme, whatever they turned had into. Even Fred had only given him hints, ridiculously blunt, but hints.

Illyria was bound by no such rules. She did not understand the depth of what she could do to him, for all she 'felt' it. He sent her away.

Her invitation was straightforward, but was that merely because she didn't have the words to say what she meant?


End file.
